Love at First sight
by kickinfan321
Summary: Jack doesn't have a girlfriend even though girls are head over heels for him but he is just waiting for the right girl but will he for in love when he first meets the new girl...Kim Crawford ( summery sucks but the story is much better)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thought I start on a new story forgive me if some chaps might take long on this story cause I am also writing another story and I want to keep you guys entertained which is why I am writing it together**

**Btw I do not own kickin it (sadly)**

Jacks pov:

Me and the guys were walking into school the principle told us well warned us to take care of this new girl Kim or Kimberly Crawford apparently she is the new girl probably a donna slut and of course donna...the queen sluttish hate it when this happens because in this school whatever first class the new girl will go into is the class where the teacher checks some student in that classes review and see which one matches the girls review and then they have to be with her for the week. Or goes the same for a boy but they have to be matched up with the opposite gender. Oh great here comes Donna...

...Hey Jackie donna said in a flirting way.I just replied hi in a nauseous way for two reasons one because it was donna you should have seen the look on her face when I did that and second someone had blue cheese. I ran no scratch that I barged into the boys toilets (luckily no one was there) and I vomited after that I flushed the toilet with some boy deodorant then put some on myself.

I went out to find Milton, eddie and jerry standing there (my best friends we also do karate together and they all have girlfriends that actually match them quite well).

Milton exclaimed " you could of told us where you were going you just suddeny ran out of sight"I just rolled my eyes " sorry but there was the smell of blue cheese" the guys " ooohhhhh ".

The bell rang and I ran to class hoping to get the back seats because the teacher for first period is a spitter.

I went into the class room to find the back seat I looked next to me...an empty seat probably for the new girl.

After 30 minutes of teacher blabbing I suddenly woke up when I heard a Knock on the door...it was the principle and then he talked to the teacher then straight after the principle said jack come out of this classroom with your belongings everyone looked at me and I heard girls whispering things like ooooh do you think he is in trouble or he is such a bad boy. I just rolled my eyes.

I went out to see...the prettiest girl I had ever seen I mean she was wearing a blue tank top and white skinny jeans with black pumps and her hair up and she only wore lip gloss and some eye shadow and light mascara and and...she was perrrffect ( wow I am sounding like Milton when he is around Julie his girlfriend)

"so Jack" The principle awoke me out of my thoughts with his boring blabbering mouth..." Jack this is Kimberly you will be with her for a week if you leave her side she will report to me.""Oh and kim don't give anyone boy your phone number unless you know them well and trust them."Kim just smiles and she looks like an angle even when she started giving the principle a death glare when he called her Kimberly.

The principle left and we were left alone so all I did was walk silently because I didn't know what to say (is that bad).I saw her looking at me I looked at her and she said " I know you your my neighbour I moved in yesterday you know your good at karate I am guessing your a 3rd degree black belt almost a 4th.

I stood there amazed " how did you know that" "well I love karate I am a 3rd degree blackbelt well I actually got it a few weeks ago and I am halfway through to the fourth"."Cool you know I could show you my dojo after school "she replied "I'd like that."

**Sorry kinda a full convo so I am gonna do it like this:**

Jack: So please tell me your not like a slut

Kim: Excuse me

Jack:No not like that it is just that we have a group of populars and they wear thousands of make up and really short clothes that they don't even have a point of wearing cause there full body shows and when I say full I really mean full.

Kim laughs

Kim: God are you always this funny and kinda cute

Kim: Oh god what did I just say I am such an idiot oh god um I am gonna go you probably have a girlfriend and everything I am so sorry

Jack laughs

Jack holds her hand as she strats running away he pulls her close and says

"don't worry I don't have a girlfriend and I think your kind of cute too"

Kim blushes

Jack: aww is wittle kimmy bwushing

Kim: Shut up

Kim punches jack

Kim: And don't call me kimmy capiche

Jack: Capiche

Kim: thought you knew karate you're not so tough

Jack: just going easy on you

Kim: oh really

Kim is about to punch jack when jack catches her fist and says " not bad"

Kim: Oh thank god

Jack: What

Kim: I have fought in Karate tournaments and trust me all the boys forfeited

Jack: Ouch that must be annoying

Kim: yea and jack

Jack: yea

Kim: thanks

Jack: for what

Kim: for not suddenly asking for my digits or asking me out and inviting me to your dojo

Jack: No problem

Jack: Kim I know we just met but can you do me a favour

Kim: what?

Jack: It is okay if you say no and everything and I understand...

Kim: just say the favour first

Jack: will you pretend to be my girlfriend when we are around other girls

Kim: why

Jack: cause they either flirt with me or ask me are you free any day maybe we can catch up or..

Kim laughs

Kim: okay

Jack: what...really

Kim: yea

Jack: thank you so so so so muuuucch

Kim: your welcome

Jack suddenly hugs kim thank you thank you so much

Jack pulls away

Jack: oh sorry you just made me the happiest man in the world

Kim: it is okay we are gonna be having to do that a lot if were gonna act

Jack: true

They both smile and start walking again and falling in fits of laughter and they know that they were best friends or maybe something more

**Sorry if this was short on Microsoft word it is 4 pages and 1,115 words**

**Anyways sorry again and I hope you liked it**

**Plz review.**

**And sorry for spelling mistakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE CHAP I HAVE EXAMS AND SO SO SO MUCH HOMEWORK I AM REALLY SORRY IT MIGHT BE LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE I AM TRULY SORRY BUT ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP SORRY if IT IS SHORT THEY NORMALLY SEEM LONGER ON MICROSOFT WORD**

**Disclamer: DONT OWN KICKIN IT ( unfortunately)**

Love at first sight...Chapter 2

**Gonna do script type layout cause i want you to understand the story cause i got a few reviews saying that they didn't understand some parts so here is kinda like the basic story chap thing and my next chap will be more descriptive and in paragraphs**

Jack: whaddya have next

Kim: well i don't actually know

Jack: do you not have a timetable

Kim: no they said that their printer isn't working so they said i can get a photo copy form you cause i have the same lessons as you

Jack: oh cool

Kim: yea...so..can i come by your house later to pick it up or something

Jack: yea i guess then we can head to the dojo

Kim: sure thing

Jack: i think it is almost lunch umm... we probably have music next then music again the music again

Kim: why do we have so much music

Jack: our school needs someone to practice and overcome their fright and enter a singing competition so that we can actually win something for music

Kim: ohhhh...

Jack: ...bells gonna ring any minute now..wanna head to the canteen

Kim: do i want to i would love to i am starving

Kim: quick question can we decorate our lockers

Jack: yea you can something about expressing yourself and you can put it on your locker like i have done white background graffiti saying wasabi hotty and then jack brewer onmy black blet that goes diagonal.

Kim: nice you should of wrote cocky brewer

Jack: aren't you hysterical...kimmy...

Kim gives him a death glare

Kim: THATS IT...

Jack: race you to the cafeteria kimmy

Jack runs of saying kimmy kimmy kim-my kimmy kimmy kim-my

Kim runs after him laughing

Kim and jack arrive at the same time

Kim and jack say at the same time: BEAT YOU

:NO I BEAT YOU FIRST

:STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME AT ME

:I BEAT YOU

:NO YOU DIDNT I BEAT YOU

Jack: kim

Kim: jack

Kim: lets go eat

Jack holds open the door and says after you madam kimmy

Kim just rolls her eyes and goes to the cafeteria ladies

Kim: Kim Crawford

The lunch ladies give her special lunch

Kim: awesome mc donalds

Kim pays the lunch ladies

Jack: how did you get the bribery done on your first day

Kim: because my older sis use to go to this school

Jack: yea well i am rich

Jack: jack brewer

Jack: awesome pizza

Kim: awww i want some

Jack: fine lets share eachothers

Kim: deal

Kim: so are you a loner or do you have some more friends

Jack: girls are head over heels for me but i choose to sit with the my gang who i do karate with

Kim: hears a voice

:yo whatado girl

:hi new girl

:how are you

Kim, turns around

Kim: HI?

Jack: guys this is kim kim meet eddie Milton and jerry i am pretty sure you will be great friends with their girlfriends

Kim: okay

Kim; nice to meet you guys

Jack; oh and here come their girlfriends

Jack: meet

Eddies girlfriend Kelsey

Kim: hi

Kelsey: hi

Jerrys girlfriend grace

Kim: hi

Grace; hey

Mitlons girlfriend Julie

Julie: nice to meet you

Kim; nice to meet you too

Grace: lets sit down

Kim: k

Grace; so kim where did you come from

Kim: New York

The guys: wow

Jerry: why would you move from such an awesome place like that

Kim froze and explains quietly

_Kims mother:Dont worry kimmy i will be safe me and your dad will be back home soon_

_Kim: why cant i come with you_

_Kims mother: oh sweety you now i would love for you to come but it is a hostpital and hostpitals don't allow children under 8 to go in as visitors because you may get infected and some people may have a disease _

_Kim:okay mommy_

_Kims mother: MEGAN _

_Megan: yea mom_

_Kim mother: take care of your sister_

_Megan: k mom_

_Megan hugs her mother and says bye mum take care_

_Kims mother kisses the top of her head and says i will darling_

_Kims mother:goodnight my little angels_

_Kims dad comes_

_Dad: now my girls are strong and if you can make it through the night i will give you a massive caramel chocolate bar _

_The girls gasp_

_Girls; promise daddy_

_Daddy: with all my heart_

_Daddy: now goodnight my little angels_

_The girls: night daddy_

_Megan: dad how do i look after her how i am i suppose to do this...i.._

_Dad: megan you maybe 8 and kim is 5 but we have lots of faith in you and don't take too much burden on yourself your a strong girl_

_Meagan: thanks dad_

_Dad: i better go your much has a bad side if your late_

_kims mum: i heard that George_

_George: sorry anna_

_The girls giggle_

_George: bye girls George kisses them both on the forehead and then gives them a big hug_

_The next morning_

_Kim: megan they are not home yet_

_Megan wakes up looking concerned_

_Megan: what do you mean_

_Kim: mum and dad they are not in their room_

_Megan: probably traffic late how about we use that time to take news feedback for dad as he will be missing the morning headlines makes some coffee clean the house a little bit and put a welcome back sign on_

_Kim: im on it sister_

_The girls run down stairs and prepare_

_Megan: all we have left is the news lets start writing_

_New reporter: and now for todays biggest headline_

_Near new York aid the hostpital a car crash was occurred both parents George Crawford and anna Crawford were apparently in their car and it seems that they had slipped on some oil at approximately 1 in the morning and their car flipped and their petrol was full and the car...exploded_

_George and anna Crawford will be remembered as they are now...dead_

_Kim: dead_

_Kim and megan both cry_

_Megan: cheer up it is our birthday i am nine today and you are 6_

_Kim: i may not be smart but it is also the day mum and dad died_

_silence_

_Megan: we cannot live here anymore we are not safe kim_

_Kim; what_

_Megan: new York is a dangerous place i don't think that car crash was an accident someone had done that on purpose those people might be after us we need to pack our things take all of our things even mom and dads we need to leave now_

_Kim just nods_

_The phone rings _

_Kim and megan anwnser it by putting it on speaker_

_Line: YOUR NEXT! (line goes dead)_

_Kim and megan both look at eachother they pack all of theirs and mum and dads things and all their earnings and money _

_Megan:where are we going_

_Kim:seaford_

_Kim gives a questioning look_

_Megan: it is far but it will be somewhere they will never find us_

_Kim nods_

_Megan: lets go _

_They leave and take a cab and they move into their small apartment where they were trying to prepare themselves for any attacks_

_A few years later once they were settled and ready for anything they moved into their auntys old rich house that they were always welcome to when she was alive._

Kim: and thats how i moved in next to jack

Grace: kim i...

Kim: don't worry its tough i know but it happens right

A tear escapes kims eye

Jack rubs the tear off gently

Jack: hey hey hey were here for you don't worry

Jerry: i am sorry chica i didn't know

Kim: its alright

Jack smiles

Jack: how about we go to the dojo after school then we can go back to my house to finish our sleep over i think i can move it up to one more week since kim is here now

Kim: yea i would like that

Milton: guys anyone noticed that the bell has gone and that we missed our first period for music

The guys eyes widen and they run off

**WOOOOOH 1415 WORDS AND 7 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD**

**BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM I SAY BOOM**

**PLZ **

**REVIEW!**

**Ure comments mean the world to me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late chapter I have so much exams and homework…anyways what I am doing is one week I will post a chap for a story then the next week I will do another chapter for the same story then the week after that I will post a chapter for a different story **

…

**So….**

**Love at first sight**

**Time: 1 week= one chapter then another week for another chapter ( in a row)**

**Embarrassing cheers**

**Time:1 week=one chapter then another week for another chapter (in a row)**

**ANYWAYS**

**Sorry if you are confused with that anyways (wow I say anyways a lot)**

**Lets get on with love at first sight chapter 3**

**Oh and **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT**

**UNFORTUNATELY :-(**

**ON WITH THE STORY…..**

The guys ran into the music room and the teacher looked at them and sighed then scratched her head…

Teacher: what am I going to do with you lot, you're always late. Someone shouts out from the class "miss that's henry and he has left the school now because he moved."

The teacher put on her glasses and smiled "oh I am sorry you lot I didn't know and I see you have brought the new student can you take her into the drum room next store and explain to her what we have been doing recently so that she can catch up." The guys nod they start to walk off when the teacher says Kim…

Kim looks around, the teacher "welcome to Seaford high I have a feeling that you will fit in perfectly."

Kim reply's with a smile saying thank you then walks off.

The gang leads Kim into the drum room…she runs in and starts playing im sexy and I know it with the drums

The gang just look at her in disbelief

Kim: wooooooh!

She throws up her drumsticks then catches them

(little did they know that the music teacher was watching them through cctv and quickly calls for her)

Teacher: I knew a star would come to this school…let's see if she can play anything else if she can we will be sure to win a trophy and then when kim will be recognised i would have a good chance of becoming manager of this dumb blonde and actually get recognised and win a trophy for myself by becoming manager of the year then i will be famous and then...

Teacher hears a knock on the dorr she suddenly says:come in

Teacher: Hi kim I heard you playing that was amazing can you play anything else

Kim:ummm..well yea I guess

Kim nervously gets up and follows miss to the piano room and with the gang following closely behind

Kim sits down and does beathoven (sorry don't know how to spell it cause i think it is spelled like that but pronounced bait-ho-ven)

Then when the time comes right she starts to go to ready or not

Teacher: brilliant absolutely amazing what else can you play

Kim:umm.. well flute, air instruments, spoons and instrument you name it except guitar

Teacher then suddenly looks at her clock

Teacher: oh i forgot the school is ending quickly well music is ending quickly because i gotta get everything sorted for the special music assembly but kim

Kim: yea

Teacher: I really want to hear your singing tomorrow in front of the class

Kim: what! Why!

Teacher: because this school needs talent and i think you have got it i just gotta make sure

Kim: but...

Teacher: no buts... and don't try to do bad because i heard from your previous school that you are amazing

The bells goes

And kim runs off

The guys follow

Kim keeps running all the way through the forest then goes behind some vines which leads to a quiet place with a waterfall going into a river/pond and grass around it and birds but kim didn't take any notice and kept running and went into a waterfall then sat down and cried

Jack: kim

Jerry says out of breath: damn...girl...you can...run...fast

Everyone except kim: jerry

Jerry: what!

Julie: kim how do you know this place

Grace: it is really beautiful

Kim: well I use to get really lonely and stuff when I came to visit my aunt here in seaford because my aunt was always fighting on why my mum married my dad and stuff so I always come here but then when my aunt started to get more angry and everything went out of control I got scared so I used to live here eventhough I was rich

Milton: You lived in a bacterial place like this

Kim: well not exactly

They look at her confused

Kim: let me show you

Kim murmurs: now where is it

Jack: where is what

Kim: hold on

Kim pulls out a rock thats says k then puts it back in and a keypad opens against the back wall opposite the water fall entrance kim types something in then a thumbs scan happens then the walls split in half and move back to reveal a grand house

All cleaned with plasma t.v a royal kitchen a royal entrance corridor and royal staircase on both sides and 9 bedrooms

And much more things

Everyone: wow

Jack: how did you...

Kim: i have my ways

Jerry: but why nine bedrooms

Kim: oh because when they were building this they got it a little wrong but overall it still looks good and we can have a sleep over here if you want and don't mind cause i am gonna be kinda lonely...

Grace: we don't mind at all we will stay me and jack will have all of the stuff moved here

Kim: woah,woah,woah,woah,woah you and jack so you

Jack: brothers and sisters yes

Kim: cool

Kim: anyways help yourself and go pick your rooms except the middle one which is just slightly bigger than everyone elses cause that is my one.

Everyone runs and surprisingly don't argue and pick a room as if they knew which one they wanted

Kim starts to make snacks

When she hears the boys shout food

The boys run downstairs and pushing eachother out of the way trying to get to the food first

The girls just follow and watch the boys trying to get through the entrance to the kitchen first

The girls roll their eyes and move the back

Then they step over them greeting kim and sitting down in the middle of the kitchen in spinny high plastic chairs and lean on the high glass table

The boys walk in saying: not cool

Girls: whatever

The boys sit opposite their girlfriends and jack sits opposite kim

Kim: so while dinner is being prepared why don't we go round the table and you guys can tell me about yourselves then I will tell you the rest of my hobbies and more about my general life and stuff.

Everyone: sure

16 minutes later

Kim: wow so let me guess karate keeps you all together

Everyone: yep

Then the boys start flirting with their girlfriends

Kim: can i join

Jack: oh yea i forgot i was gonna show you the dojo

Kim: oh yea

Jack: so you wanna go tomorrow alone...or we can go together with the rest of the guys

Kim: jack it's okay i mean we need to practice for being boyfriend and girlfriend for school

Jack: true point Crawford true point

Kim: thankyou brewer

Jack: you know we have a lot of common

Kim: yea we do

Jack: you know what

Kim: what

Jack: would you give me the honour of becoming my best friend

Kim: yes brewer i would love to

Jack and kim smile at eachother

Kim: you know no guys has actually asked me of becoming their best friend your different..good different

Jack: thanks...i try

Kim: and here comes the cocky brewer

They both start laughing

Grace whispers to the guys without telling jack and kim: we have got to get them together

They all nod like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

**(SORRY NOW THAT I THINK OF IT THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY BAD LIKE REALL Y BAD AND UNREALISTIC ABD SORRY I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAP MUCH BETTER JUST DONT GIVE UP ON ME PPPPLLLZZZ)**

**DO REVIEW HONESTLY I CAN TAKE BAD COMMENTS I WILL UNDERSTAND I DESERVE IT**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: MUST READ

**Hey guys**

**I know it has been ages since i have updated for both of my stories (love at first sight and embarrassing cheers) but i am having some problems and stuff but now i feel super bad that i have not been updating so since i get back on my feet and i am willing to entertain you with my stories i need someone to temporarily (which might be for really long) take over. So like one person for love at first sight and one person for embarrassing cheers. **

**And don't worry I am gonna start writing stories with some of my other good BE PREPARED.(LOL)**

**So sorry still,**

**I really am i hope u understand.**


End file.
